Long distance driver's for vehicles, and particularly for commercial trucks frequently suffer the effect of a cold floor when driving in a cold climate or the effect of a hot floor when driving in a warm climate. Since the feet of the driver are positioned flat against the floor of the driver's cab, such uncomfortable occurrences not only cannot be avoided but also can cause serious problems for the driver's feet after an extended length of driving time. It is therefore desirable to provide a floor mat that can keep the driver's feet warm during a cold climate, and keep the driver's feet cool during a warn climate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular floor mat that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the convention floor mats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicular floor mat that is formed by hollow tubes that are spaced-apart to allow air circulation between the hollow tubes.